Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $7$ and the product of $-3$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-5$ plus the quantity of $8$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is the sum of $7$ and $-3x$ $-3x$ $ + 7$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (-3x + 7) = \color{orange}{8(-3x+7)}$ What is $-5$ plus $\color{orange}{8(-3x+7)}$ $8(-3x+7)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(-3x+7)-5$.